Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{5})(5^{-4}))^{7}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{5})(5^{-4}))^{7} = (4^{(5)(7)})(5^{(-4)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{5})(5^{-4}))^{7}} = 4^{35} \times 5^{-28}} $